herofandomcom-20200223-history
Grimlock (Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2015)
' Grimlock' is a Dinobot and former Decepticon prisoner in Transformers: Robots in Disguise. He was one Alchemor's inmates, but when he helped Bumblebee, Strongarm and Sideswipe to stop the Underbite he became a member of the Bumblebee's team. Later when he took Underbite's Stasis Cell to Steeljaw and he free Minitron's management Fixit changed his Decepticon mark to Autobot mark. He is won Hammerstrike, Bisk, Terrashock, Octopunch, Groundpounder, Scowl and one eyeless Decepticon. Personality Grimlock is shown to be jovial, mature, friendly, and likes to break things or use violence as a way of getting things across, which gender does not matter in a punching situation for him. He stated in episode True Colors, that he is "not a bad guy", something which is genuine due to his good-hearted nature. However, he is still shown to be easily angered on some occasions. Despite his aggressive side, Grimlock is very helpful and a real appealing Dinobot. He likes to hang out with his friends, show off his fighting skills and mostly punch bad guys. His preferred method of attack is charging in and beating the lugnuts out of his enemies. Relationships *Bumblebee's Team - Allies *Scowl - Friend turned enemy. *Steeljaw's Pack - Enemies Trivia *How Grimlock incarcerated in Alchemor later revealed to be severe property damage due to his hobby in smashing some stuff, in which the said crime record can be compared with Scowl's. Unlike Scowl however, whom have no compunction in harming innocent lives during his rampage, Grimlock has learned that smashing some stuff is not always good (especially if it would against rules or the other's consent) and would try to avoid harming innocent people when dealing his enemies, which he also surprisingly capable as much as when he destroys things. Gallery Grimlock(RID)2015.png Grimlock & Strongarm.jpg|Grimlock & Strongarm watch TV. Grimlock (Cannonball).jpg|Grimlock's cannonball attack. Grimlock, Russell & Sideswipe.png|Grimlock with Sideswipe & Russell Clay. Grimlock in Scrapyard.jpg Grimlock VS Underbite.jpg|Grimlock & Underbite encounter. Team Bumblebee Whereas TV.png Team Bumblebee (RID (2015)).png Transformed Grimlock.jpg|Grimlock's Beast Mode. Grimlock's & Scowl's Duel.jpg|Grimlock vs Scowl. Grimlock Caught Hammerstrike.jpg|Grimlock catchers Hammerstrike. Grimlock & Scowl.png|Grimlock with Scowl. Sideswipe, Grimlock & Strongarm.png Grimlock & Bumblebee in Waters.jpg|Grimlock & Bumblebee travel toward the oil tanker. Fixit & Grimlock.png|Grimlock and Fixit are now new champions Grimlock (Ep. 2).png Grimlock in Fight.png Grimlock is Defeated Scowl.jpg Grimlock, Strongarm_and Quillfire.png Transformers-Robots-in-Disguise-Brainpower-0.jpg|Grimlock challenger the Question Game Simacore|link=challenger the Question Grimlock, Russell and Denny.jpg Grimlock with Russell.jpg Bumblebee, Russell, Denny, Grimlock, Strongarm and Sideswipe.jpg Bumblebee, Grimlock, Strongarm & Sideswipe.jpg Grimlock and Octopunch in Fight.jpg|Grimlock vs Octopunch. Grimlock Bit Scowl.png Grimlock is Really Good.jpg Grimlock VS Nightstrike.jpg|Grimlock caught Nightstrike. Optimus, Aerobolt, Grimlock, Drift and Sideswipe.jpg Russell, Grimlock and Sideswipe.png Grimlock and Denny.png Grimlock and Gunter (After Wwhen They Meet) (2).jpg Grimlock is Ready for Battle.jpg Grimlock with Tricerashot.jpg|Grimlock ready to shoot with Tricerashot. Grimlock's Head.png Grimlock with Bumblebee.png Drift, Grimlock and Strongarm.jpg Grimlock Bites the Scowl..png Grimlock with Scowl..jpg Grimlock (Sideways).png Grimlock Meet Gunter..jpg Sideswipe, Grimlock and Strongarm (Even Robots Have Nightmares).png Grimlock and Bumblebee (Trust Exercises).jpg Grimlock's Eyes (Beast Mode).png Grimlock and Captured Steeljaw's Pack.jpg Gamer Grimlock.png Grimlock and Two Sideswipe.jpg Grimlock and Bumblebee are just black..jpg Grimlock (Show-offs.).png Russell, Grimlock and Sideswipe in the Scrapyard..png Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Fixit and Strongarm with Grimlock on Earth..png Grimlock barks Fixit to squeaky..gif Fixit gives an electric shock to Grimlock.gif Grimlock knocked out the Fixit.gif Grimlock with Strongarm.jpg Grimlock vs. Scorponok.png Grimlock and Fixit with Russell on Earth..png Grimlock vs. Simacore (The Fastest Bot Alive!).jpg Russell with Strongarm, Grimlock and Sideswipe.png Grimlock in role of artist..jpg Grimlock vs. Thermidor.jpg Grimlock, Drift and Sideswipe (Combine and Conquer).jpg Grimlock is Here! (Collect 'Em All).jpg Grimlock in Dinosaur Mode (Collect 'Em All).jpg Grimlock vs. Underbite (Prepare for Departure).jpg Grimlock vs. Underbite (Something He Ate).jpg Grimlock and Strongarm chasing Clampdown.jpg Grimlock and Wingcode.jpg Grimlock and Bulkhead's new better friendship.png Grimlock with Bulkhead.jpg Bumblebee and Grimlock with Steeljaw's Pack.jpg Bumblebee, Grimlock, Russell, Denny, Drift and Jetstorm.jpg Grimlock and Sideswipe.jpg Grimlock and Sideswipe (Five Fugitives).jpg Grimlock_smile_2.jpg Bee_Team_and_Optimus'_All-Stars_won.png Grimlock is angry.jpg Grimlock and Fixit with Simacore.jpg Grimlock, Laserbeak and Strongarm.png Grimlock in the Scrapyard (Freedom Fighters).png Grimlock heard Steeljaw's howl..png Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift and Sideswipe Ready for Hunt Steeljaw.png Grimlock and Bulkhead Beat Wingcode.png Grimlock and Steeljaw's Pack.png Grimlock and Drift (Enemy of My Enemy).jpg|Grimlock hug Drift. Grimlock Down!.png Bumblebee, Fixit, Grimlock and Strongarm (Overloaded, Part 1).jpg Grimlock (Awesome).jpg Grimlock is Coming from the Water..jpg Grimlock is After Hammerstrike.jpg Underbite Going to Beat Grimlock.png Grimlock wants to be the head..png Grimlock and Sideswipe are de-combined..jpg Grim with Bee.jpg Grimlock Charge Time.jpg Grimlock (Oh scrap!).jpg Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Male Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Villain's Crush Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Gladiators Category:Genderless Category:Gentle Giants Category:Hasbro Universe Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers